Cupid's Chokehold
by Odeath
Summary: Oneshot! Guess who came to mend Trish's heart on Valentine's Day, Dante and Trish do Valentine'd Day in a.. normal, human way. Dante x Trish fic Trish, Dante, Lady


It was a cold February..

The nights are long and the days are boring. And to top it off, there isn't much clients calling lately, much to our hero's dismay. Feeling kinda rusty and bored, he reached over for the half bottle of whiskey from his drawers and a drinking glass right next to it. He was, as usual comfortable in his new chair with his feet up on the table.

He groaned, it was such a dull afternoon and he could just hope that by some miracle a phone call would keep him out of town for a while, or maybe someone would barge in and offer him a crappy job, either ways it would still be better than staying here... _doing nothing. _

Her _looks_, without a doubt could deliver a hard blow to every woman's self esteem. Her hair was like the rays of the sun, glistening with every movement. She had the face that makes it seem like it was carved by _angels...? _Well technically, it was carved by a demon but.. you know what I mean. She was a head turner, just like her partner or_ ex-partner_ rather,but the difference is that she is a woman. Prone to sensitivity and frailty. Now if she has all these..the brains, brawns and beauty and _(boobs too)_ then.. why is she so sad. There is something missing in her life..

Perhaps because it's a cold February.

Dante stood by the cold and ashen fireplace, gulping down his second glass. He finds it _pleasurable_, how the liquid would trace down his throat with a burning sensation, giving him a warm and grounding feeling inside. It would take quite some time before a liquor could put a man like him down and sometimes he'd just wish it was just as easy for him to get drunk. Alcohol is expensive, considering the fact that he actually has standards and a thing for black labels, but there are just some instances wherein he just wants to drink off some stuffs and forget, to escape reality even for a blinding second.

Then he heard someone enter. The room was instantly filled with a sweet and feminine fragrance. He smiled at the thought, what he needs right now is a client and a _woman_. He drop the glass on a nearby surface and turned to see his guest.

He leaned closer and squinted his eyes to examine his visitor

"Trish?" he called out, unsure. She turned to him with a smile, He rubbed his eyes, _Am I drunk? That was just two shots.. I think_

There was always something regal with the way Trish carries herself. Like the way she stands, or the way she walks, the graceful movements of her body or the way she looks at you with those icy blues like she was gonna suck the life out of you. You could either fall on your knees and die, or fall on your knees and worship. And how Dante loves that black outfit on her, Like a Fangoria super model.

But tonight was different Dante observed, perhaps it was because of Trish's choice of apparel. He has never seen her so _covered up_. She wore a plaid black and red mini dress over black turtle neck sweater while her long and shapely legs are covered up with black tights, finished off with ankle boots. For a moment Dante just stared at her, then he laughed, "Babe, you got all dressed up for me!" he teased.

She just smiled at him, "Not really, if I would be dressed up for you, I won't be wearing anything at all would I?"

Dante laughed, "That could work" he loves that about Trish, her wit matched his sarcasm, but sometimes he doesn't know when she 's kidding around or when she's serious.

Trish then, casted her eyes down ward, a black coat hung over her folded arms. Dante stalked across the room to lean on his office table in front of Trish. And she just remained there, looking at the floor, like she didn't feel Dante come closer, her daydreaming has been rather _frequent lately. _

Dante tilted his head to the side, "So, what got you here? It's high time you dropped by to say hi"

Trish was startled, feeling rather silly with her odd behavior, she tried to laugh it off, "I was supposed to meet Lady here" she quickly changed the subject. Dante observed Trish's face, she always wear her hair down, but not tonight. She has her silky, long locks on a loose braid, stray hairs hung on her neck elegantly. She looks different, demure even. It's like Dante was on a twilight zone, Trish actually looks_ nice._ Sure, Trish is hot, Trish is fine, Trish is sexy... but _nice?_ Then again it doesn't matter what she wears or how she wears it, she could wear a potato sack and start a whole new trend for crying out loud, everything fits her _perfectly._

"What did I do?" He asked trying to humor her despite the fact that he was aware her mood swings, at the same he did mean to ask it, whenever he does something wrong, or said something she didn't like.. she turns into this.. rock..

She looked at him with an apologetic smile, "What did you say?" she was _preoccupied_ with something else

Dante frowned at her

"I'm sorry, I'm not myself lately"

"I can see that" he grunted

He didn't even think Trish heard what he just said, she just turned around and stood by the window, it was only then did Dante understood that she's got _issues_ again. Whenever she stands by the window, she is undergoing _deep thinking_. Something Dante wouldn't understand, or something he'd just refuse to listen to. So basically he just stopped himself from asking her what's wrong. The last time she was like this and he asked her what's wrong, she just glared at him and said something he couldn't remember. Though it bothered him, _what's it got to do with Lady?_

Then the phone rang, Trish turned and raced towards the phone as quick as she can

"Lady?" she anticipated.

Dante who is just standing right next to her tried to observed her partner.. or _ex partner_ as she twirled her fingers around the wire.

"No, its okay" said Trish, Dante couldn't understand what Lady was saying

"No I'm fine, I swear" Trish sounds like she was about to cry.

"You and Chuck have fun, I promise I'll be over with this in no time" Trish paused again as Lady's voice trailed off from the receiver.

_Chuck?_ Dante thought

"No! I _do not _wanna come with you guys" she's crying now

Lady seemed to be panicking from the other line, "No, don't come here! I'm about to go anyways, thanks bye!" and with that Trish put the receiver down.

She let out a deep breath and wiped her tears away, she must have forgotten that Dante was just standing right next to her, his arms crossed over his perfectly chiseled chest.

"What's all the fuss about?" he asked, trying to hide his concern

Trish laughed half heartedly, "It's nothing" she said, "Look, I gotta go" with an anxious smile, she absentmindedly pecked him on the cheeks then ran off outside.

Dante was struck for several seconds, did she just kissed him on his cheek? he felt himself blush, _oh_ _c'mon dude_, he shook his head from any dirty thoughts. It was just an _innocent_ gesture after all, why should he be bothered by it? It's not like they're gonna have sex or whatever... but it did bothered him a bit.

Trish and Dante.. sure they flirt a lot, joke a lot, say things they didn't mean.. that's about it, but you know what they say.. jokes are always half meant.

It was dusk and it wasn't long before Lady barged in

She was wearing something formal, a purple cocktail dress and strap on heels.

Dante laughed again, "You got all dressed up for me too!" he joked, _what's wrong with chicks today_ he thought.

"Excuse me?" Lady placed her hands on her hips, "I happened to have a date" she announced.

Dante laughed heartily, he stopped when he noticed Lady was serious, "Wait.. with a guy? You're not kidding?" he cleared.

Lady raised her eyebrows, "Hey what do you mean by that?" she demanded

For Dante, if it weren't for Lady's voluptuous figure, he might actually think of her as a dude, she was a guy girl. Sure, granted she is a hot chick but she was one of the guys.

Dante shook his head, if he explained, he might just get in trouble, those heels she was wearing looks painful

"Poor guy..are you sure it's human?" Dante forced himself not to laugh

Lady glared at him, "Yes I am sure and we have been dating for two years now, thank you very much" she hissed, "Unlike you I happen to know how to _keep a relationship_"

was she referring to Trish?

"Or to keep a_ partner, a lifetime partner_" she followed

yep she was referring to Trish

"Whatever" he replied, throwing his hands in submission.

Lady looked around, "by the way where is she?"

Dante drank another shot, "she left earlier" he answered.

Lady shrugged, "Aw.." she whined, "Poor girl, she needs me right now"

Dante frowned in confusion, "What's going on?" he asked,

"She just had her first heart break" said Lady sympathetically

"she had a what?"

Lady rolled her eyes, "her first heart break" she explained, "First heartbreak is the most painful ever... Well, she really likes this guy and she was so happy then turns out, like every hot n' rich bachelor.. he ends up being a bastard"

"She's _dating_ now?" he asked incredulously "I don't date" he protested

"Duh..she's single and hot" Lady answered "and besides of course you don't date, you just get those girls laid"

He didn't mind the getting laid part but instead, "She is _seeing someone else_?" Dante cleared in disbelief

"She _was_ then he broke her heart, so she broke his face" Lady corrected.

Dante scowled, "what would she need a guy for? I'm here"

"Good question!" Lady exclaimed, "go ask yourself that!"

Dante sighed, he was about to _loose _Trish to some dude, was that even possible? He was the only guy in her life, he was sure of it.. that's what he thought... he didn't even realize that Trish would see someone else, Trish would be into a.. romantic relationship?!. It didn't even occurred to him that Trish would see a guy other than him, maybe he became too confident, too at ease.

"I don't suppose you know what day is today?" Lady asked

"I dunno.. Friday?" Dante uttered, a strong feeling of jealousy and frustration started sweeping over him.

"It's the 14th, Valentine's Day!" Lady corrected, "and it's a Thursday"

"right right.." Dante said, absentmindedly.

Lady sighed and shook her head as she turned to leave, "Oh and by the way" she said, "If you're wondering.. well she can't go on _waiting for you forever_ _can she_?" with her last statement, Lady hopped off the steps and in to a white car.

He never asks a girl out, he just doesn't think its necessary.. _spending_ for quality time? they'd end up making out anyway, but those nameless women doesn't really matter.. Having a girlfriend is something far too _casual_, but Trish has been _more_ than a girlfriend, He knew they both have this _thing going on_, a strong chemistry and the fact that everyone they know tries to put them together. But they'll eventually just laugh it off. He never thought he has the risk of loosing her to a regular guy.. _a Chuck. _

There she sat on the outdoor part of a coffee shop, this was her companion.. caffeine as alcohol is to Dante. She was still lost in her thoughts, tears trickling down unconsciously, she felt so down as she mindlessly drummed her fingers on the grained, wooden surface, While her other hand cupped her chin. She thought she knew everything... about life, love.. certainly not love. Falling for the wrong guy, it always happens, but to her? it's _embarassing. _

She was lonely and gorgeous and to her misfortune she was actually the only one who's sitting _alone,_To make things worst the whole environment got into the Valentine's feel. Everything was in red and white, heart lanterns, cupid cut outs, balloons and roses.. how she wanted to do a rampage right now.

"I don't suppose this seat is taken" he teased, sitting up on the chair opposite her. Her face lit up with a smile,

"Stop crying" said Dante, "people might think I made you like that, I never make women cry"

_She's laughing and she's crying.. at the same time_, Dante found that to be very weird

Wiping her tears away with a tissue. "So you do own something that doesn't say sex" he was perfectly handsome in a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and dark gray denim jeans. The shirt made his chest broader which Trish found to be quite.._ sexy_

He frowned, "It doesn't?" he joked, "Damn it!"

They both laughed, soprano and bass, "Now look who got all dressed up for me" she retorted.

Dante leaned his elbows on the table, "Hey don't push it"

Trish giggled, it was good Dante came to stop her from thinking about stuffs and making a big deal out of things, "So I guess Lady couldn't keep her mouth shut"

"Nah" Dante said, "I could use the outside"

"no jobs today?" she asked

"Not one call" he answered

"no sword and guns?"

"Just you and me" his tone was confident, "No high leaping.." he finished

Trish laughed, "We'll see"

"So" he began, "You wanna go out.." he was imitating this suave, spanish guy he saw on t.v, trying to make Trish laugh

Trish smiled, "that's really sweet.. but we're already out" she pointed

he rolled his eyes, "you could have just said 'yes' anyways, you sure know how to ruin a guy's shot"

She laughed, "It's a date huh?!"

"I guess so.. do you want me to pay for that?" referring to her cappuccino

"It's already paid" She smiled

"Damn.. oh I know, so do you want me to break that motherfucker's face dead" he gritted

Trish would love that, she laughed to herself, "Nah, I took him down pretty good"

He let out a deep breath, "Well what do you wanna do?" he leaned his chin on his knuckle, "In fact who do _we_ do? _seriously_ what do people do on dates like this"

"I dunno" Trish shrugged, "How bout we ditch this place"

"Sounds good to me" he stood up as she wore her coat, Trish then took his arm as they strolled along the brick road.

She laughed, "Look, we match" referring to her black coat and his black sweater

He grinned, "We always have" with an unspoken meaning to it, Trish could contemplate about that later

They walked slowly, with Trish leaning on Dante's side and they do look perfect together, people would look at them with such envy, _a handsome couple.._

Trish started laughing..

"What? am I doing something wrong?" Dante asked

"No" Trish answered, "_We _are doing something wrong"

He smiled, "Like what?"

"Well", Trish said, snuggling in Dante's arm, the cold was intense, "For once, we are together with no pizza and we're not doing something dangerous"

Dante thought of something dirty with a grin, "What do you mean by that?"

Trish playfully punched him, "I mean we're not saving the world from hell stuff"

"Oh.. like we're doing something _normal_"

"Exactly" she beamed

"Well I like it for a change, I might get used to this" his tone was warm, with Trish in his arm.. what more could he ask for.."I do like to settle for pizza though.. and strawberry sundae.." he craved.

"Don't you have something romantic planned for me?" she teased

They don't even know where they were going, they just walked until they reached the plaza, where the lights are just.. just _romantic_. Everything was still and perfect, the full moon and the mood, the stars and the people.

_Oh.. men_, Dante groaned, _just one night_ he motivated himself_, for Trish_

"Well yeah, we could do this my way and go back to the shop and in my room.. AW!"

she pinched him, "You're not taking me seriously" she said, "well.. on the contrary no one really has.."

It was then they realized their feet took them into a white, wooden gazebo with fairy lights on the bushes and lanterns on the ceiling. The wooden structure was one top of a small grassy hill.

They both stopped as Trish looked at him with those sapphire eyes right in the middle of the round, wooden floor

Then the street band started playing upon seeing the couple on the gazebo, the female singer's voice was cool and jazzy as she sang...

_Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in_

Trish and Dante looked at the quartet band in black, smiling, blushing.

"Not exactly your kind of music huh?" she said

Dante leaned on the wooden balcony, overlooking the landscaped park below, "with my kind of girl?.. it's cool.."

_Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you _

"you're serious about this huh?" he whispered, thinking of Trish's recent statement of taking her seriously.

"Is something wrong with me?" Trish asked, it was a girl question but she'd like to hear his opinion, she's is _not ugly _and she's not a _mean person_, or demon but why do bad things happen to her?

"You're..._perfect_" he sincerely answered

_There he goes again with his cheesy one liners_, she thought "And that's wrong because?"

"Well, I think no one is supposed to be perfect, Trish", Dante shrugged, "about this guy.."

She smiled, "I deserve it, I wanted him for all the wrong reasons"

Dante was referring to himself

His eyes were full of understanding, "What reasons"

_To get over you or keep myself busy while I'm still waiting for you_, "I got lonely"

"Then why don't you stay with me?" he asked inhaling an air full of her scent

_But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you _

"you're asking me that now?" she handled the situation pretty well with a cool exterior.

He gently pulled her to dance, she was a bit surprised as she hung her arms loosely on his shoulders while his hands were on her waist.

He sighed as he leaned his forehead on hers, "I guess I did kept you waiting huh?", her heart started pounding, she started feeling flushed as they gently swayed.

"It was my fault" said Dante, "I should have grabbed the chance.."

_If you just realize  
What I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another _

"I'd like to take my time.. I never thought about the consequences" Trish didn't say anything as Dante held her face and looked at her admirably in the eyes, then soft as a whisper, "I guess Lady was right"

"Lady is always right" Trish finally spoke, trying to fight herself

"Do I still have a chance?" he asked, his eyes were... very persuasive and hypnotic.. and gorgeous and sincere..

Trish smiled, her eyes were bashful, Dante could see right through her blushes, "you have to earn it... " she stick her tongue out then smiled,

Dante was.. _reddening?! _"In short you're gonna give me hard time first?" his smile pulled up unevenly

Trish nodded, "What? you think you could be the hero and rescue the damsel in distress, then she'll fall heads over heels in love with you"

Dante nodded, "I think it is supposed to be that way" he joked

Trish laughed, "Nah, you gotta make up for all those time" , "Then maybe.. just maybe..we could give ourselves a chance"

He regained confidence .."I'll take all the chances I can get" and with that..

_Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now __  
_

They kissed, soft and perfect...

"Happy Valentine's Day" he whispered.

She smiled, of the countless situations Dante came to her rescue, this was by far the best rescue ever..

"Let's go get that pizza" she whispered back

"And strawberry sundae" Dante finished.

**AN**

ohh that bad huh? Song was realize by colbie c, i think the song fits them

well happy valentine's day everybody

if you have someone.. lucky you

if you dont have someone.. haha we're luckier all the goods to ourselves lol .

i hate v days.. hate it.. lets do mardi gras

lol haha cupid's chokehold was by gym class heroes, i just thought it sounds kinda cool

reviews are sweet...


End file.
